pokemonbbfandomcom-20200213-history
Kukui
Kukui was a contestant on Celebrity Pokémon Big Brother Season 1: Battle Tycoons, and later on Pokémon Big Brother Season 5: All-Stars, as well as Pokémon Big Brother Season 7: Ultra House. Battle Tycoons As soon as he entered, some of the girls knew he was going to be trouble, but only for his looks. Some of them, specifically Cynthia, had an initial crush on him. Even some of the guys admitted once Professor Kukui made them question who they liked. He was married and made that public to the house, but still earned the title of "The House's Boyfriend." Professor Kukui had a very calm mind, and that calm mind allowed him to focus on the game moves he needed to succeed. He won his first HOH Week 3 and sent out Wallace, and also scored the next two Vetos. After initially being nominated Week 7 by Malva, he was Vetoed by her. Professor Kukui found himself back on the block Week 9, but stayed with only 2 votes against him, sitting next to Sidney. Professor Kukui won the Veto the Week after and saved himself, and won the HOH afterwards, sending Malva to Jury. Professor Kukui continued to grow and grow, not only becoming a competition threat, but also a social threat. He on the Week 12 HOH and made a big move in targeting and evicting Morgan. After winning the veto the week after, his ultimate demise came in the Final 3 competition. Caitlin and him had struck a deal moments before Juniper was evicted, and Caitlin went back on that deal, saying he would easily defeat her. He placed third and was the 10th and final member of the Jury. He voted for Caitlin for not letting herself be carried. All-Stars A subject of controversy due to many people wanting him out, Kukui aligned himself with Victor who, despite being old, was actually very physically fit. Much of the house let him believe that they were trusting in him, but as soon as the chance was right and the house had the votes secured, Professor Kukui was backdoored. Before that, he won the Week 3 HOH and evicted Shelly, the Team Aqua Admin. But right after, Cynthia made a move early like she did her previous season and ultimately sent him out the door by a vote of 7-3. He placed 13th. Ultra House Professor Kukui knew this season wasn't like the American version, so he decided to let himself go. Unfortunately, as people thought he had his head in the wrong season of the game, as he had started talking about nominations, which was forbidden and he was warned multiple times for, and it concerned people. After being given 9 nominations, Professor Kukui only spent 13 days in the house, and he was evicted at a rather disappointing placement, 29th. Category:Males Category:Celebrity Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing In Multiple Seasons Category:Battle Tycoons Contestants Category:Jurors Category:3rd Place Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Prejurors Category:13th Place Category:Ultra House Contestants Category:29th Place